Partaaay!
by TheCookieNinjaxP
Summary: A party for no reason at Maka and Soul's and a drunk... Soul? SoxMa a tiny bit KixMa
1. Let's go crazy!

~Before I get started, here are some things you should know about my stories. They are really weirdly written, usually are going to be short, funny, and cute. This is my first fanfic and I hope it goes well! ~ Oh, and in this fanfic, they are old enough to drink xD~

* * *

><p><strong>CookieNinja: Alright! Here's my shot at writing a story! It's a SoMa.<strong>

**Maka: Oh! Yay! I'm in it!**

**Soul: well no duh. It's a SoMa…. *annoyed***

**Maka: Grr…. Maaakaaa… **

**Soul: Oh shiiiit!**

**Maka: CHOP!**

**Soul: *KoD***

**CookieNinja: Uhh…. Anyway…. Please enjoy…and REVIEW!**

The Random Party

Kid: *staring at a poster in Maka and Soul's apartment* O.O So symmetrical…

Liz: Seriously Kid? It's a party! Don't go fretting about symmetry!

Patty: WOOHOO! *has a lampshade on her head*

Maka: *sitting on the couch reading a book*

Liz: You too Maka! It's a friggin party! Why the hell are you reading?

Maka: I don't like parties.

Liz: Then why are you having one?

Maka: It was Soul's idea.

*Liz walks away*

Kid: Hmm… *takes Maka's book* Hey, if I'm not allowed to stow upon beautiful symmetry, then you can't read.

Maka: Kid! Give it back!

Kid: Oh? What's that? Did I hear Liz calling me? Excuse me please. *walks away*

Maka: _Grrr….. You've got to be kidding me. Now what am I supposed to do?_

-While Kid was walking and going to mingle with the others-

Soul: Hey Kid! Hehehee…. *famous smile of his and puts arm around Kid's shoulder*

Kid: Umm… Soul, have you been drinking? You REEK of alcohol! *pushes Soul off of him*

Soul: NOOOO-hic- What would-hic- make you think that?

*Blaire runs up and starts hugging on him*

Blaire: Come on soully-kins let's have some fun! *grins creepily while dragging Soul away*

Kid: Uhh….. o.O I'm not EVEN going to ask….

Black*Star: *kicks down door* YAAAHOOO! THE GREAT AND ALMIGHTY BLACK*STAR HAS ARRIVED AND NOW THE REAL PARTY CAN BEGIN!

Maka: *looks irritated* Oh, hi Black*Star come on in. *she says sarcastically*

Tsubaki: Black*star! Please don't-*window breaks*

Black*Star: OH, SORRY MAKA!

Maka: It's fi-

*Soul walks in only wearing his boxers*

Soul: Oh! Hey –hic- Black*Star –hic-!

Maka: [] Soul!

Liz: Well, someone's obviously drunk out of his mind.

Soul: Hey Maka! *sits next to her* Wanna have some fun?

Maka: WHAT THE HELL SOUL! Maaakaa… CHOP!

Soul: GAAAH!

Blaire: Soully! Come back here! *grabs him and takes him away*

Kid: Uhh…. *has some drinks* Want a drink Maka?

Maka: Mmm… Sure, why the hell not. Seeing Soul like that was fuckin scary. *takes from kid and drinks*

Kid: Whoa! Drink too much at once and you'll be just as drunk as he is!

Maka: Hahaha! Well, that would be a rather interesting idea… *smirks*

Kid: Uhh….. O.o

Patty: *screams* I FOUND A STUFFED GIRAFFE!

* * *

><p><strong>CookieNinja: And that is the first chapter in this story! :D Please tell me what you think! Review all you want and you can even criticize of how horrible it was! :D<strong>

**Maka: Soul's scaring me... o.O**

**Soul: Ooohhh Maaakaaaa! -hic-**

**CookieNinja: WHO GAVE SOUL BEER!**

**Black*Star: o.O *runs* **


	2. Having fun?

**TheCookieNinja: Woot! Here's some more of the weird craziness happening in my head! :D No… not really… **

**Soul: Are you sure about that? I'm pretty sure something wrong in there. *knocks on CookiNinja's head***

**TheCookieNinja: Hey! Cut that crap out Soul! | **

**Maka: Before those two really get fighting _ let's get started! **

Black*Star: Hey Patty! Get over here and dance with the great Black*Star!

Patty: Ok! *she went to dance with him cheerfully*

Liz: Uh… _ Alright then…..

Tsubaki: *walks up to Liz* Hey, Black*Star and Patty aren't fighting? What happened? O.o

Liz: That's a question I'd like to know the answer to myself….

Kid: GAAAHH! *running* SOME ONE GET BLAIRE AND SOUL A ROOM SOME WHERE OTHER THAN HERE!

Blaire: Aww… Does Kid feel left out? *smirks* Want to join us?

Kid: *uberly disturbed, turns around and walks away*

-suddenly Black*Star and Patty yell out-

CONGA LINE!

Maka: No.

Kid: Um, I agree with Maka on that one. *sits next to her on the couch*

Soul: Ah! What the –hic- heck! *joins them*

Blaire: Oh! Conga line! *joins in*

Liz: Well, can't beat?

Tsubaki: Might as well join them… *they both join in on the conga line*

Kid: Umm… Maka.. Can we go into a quieter room? I need to talk to you…

Maka: Oh! Sure Kid, is my room ok?

Kid: Uhh, that's fine…. *goes with Maka to her room*

Maka: *sits on the bed* What did you want to talk about Kid?

Kid: *closes bedroom door* Well, I was why you weren't partying like everyone else?

Maka: Umm… I just don't really like parties…

Kid: Now that's a BIG fat lie. Remember New Years?*sits next to her*

Maka: Well yeah. Bu- *Kid kisses her on the lips*

Kid: Uhh… *blushes slightly*

Maka: *blushes* Um…. *kisses Kid back and pushes him over so she's on top of him*

Kid: *face completely red* M-maka?

Maka: Well, I guess since you want me to enjoy myself I will…

~Outside the door~

Black*Star: I KNEW Kid liked her!

Liz: shuttup Black*Star! They're going to hear you!

Soul: *totally wasted out of his mind-busts open Maka's door*

Soul: WHOAHOHO! What's going on in here!

* * *

><p><strong>Maka: And she is finished! <strong>

**Soul: GAAAHH! *running away from CookieNinja***

**TheCookieNinja: I'm going to kill you! *chasing Soul with chainsaw* Grrrr...**

**Maka: Uhh... _... Please review her work! Maybe she'll take a break from trying to kill Soul... Well, Thanks! *chases after CookieNinja* Don't kill him! We need him for the story!**


	3. SUPRISE!

~Alright, now here's my update! Oh, and to that person who reviewed, it IS a SoMa. There are just some things that have to wait :P Now, back to the story~ Oh, I DON'T OWN SOULEATER BY ANY MEANS….yet o.o xD~

* * *

><p><strong>Soul: I think I lost her….<strong>

**Maka: Umm… Are you sure? She is a ninja….**

**Soul: Yea, yea….**

**TheCookieNinja: hehehe… ) *hiding right above him***

**Soul: I have this feeling I'm being watched o.O …**

**Maka: It's probably just in your head… Time to get back to our story! Please enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>*Maka jumps away from Kid*<p>

Maka: SOUL! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!

Soul: Well, I think the question here is what are YOU two doing? Hehehe… *famous smile of his; still totally wasted*

Kid: *mumbles* Nothing that would concern you…. =_=…

Maka: Ugh, even when you're drunk you're an ass! Get out! *throws a book at him*

Soul: Ngh! *gets hit by book and knocked back to his senses* (Wow, O.o I didn't know books could make you sober! xD)

Maka: And why the hell would you care what I'm doing anyway! *starting to yell at him*

Soul: Wait… what's going on? *uberly confused*

Kid: o.O Did that book seriously sober him up?1

Maka: See! You don't even care what I do! *tears start to well in her eyes and she runs out of the room*

Soul: O.o Did I seriously miss something important?

Kid: Your drunk ass missed the fact that she LIKES you and you go messing around with *says a bit agitated* Blaire.

Soul: Wait… I did what!

Kid: God, Soul! Go after her you idiot!

Soul: Uhh… Yeah, right! *chases after Maka*

*Liz and Black*Star absolutely stunned*

Liz: Wait…was that a set up!

Black*Star: So, Kid likes Maka? *totally not noticing what just happened* (obviously! xD)

Patty: *giggles creepily and suddenly is right behind Black*Star and Liz* Kid had thi1s all planned out! Isn't he smart?

Kid: *straightening clothes to be symmetrical* Thank you, Patty. And no Black*Star, I don't like Maka in that way. Liz, you catch on quite quick, don't you? *walks out of room*

The two of them: *stunned*

Patty: Kid! Wait for me! Let's dance! *runs after Kid*

Liz: *Excalibur face* you have GOT to be kidding me…

Black*Star: O_O I still don't get it….

* * *

><p><strong>TheCookieNinja: *attacks Soul*<strong>

**Soul: WHAT THE F*CK! GAAAH!**

**Maka: _-_ll Great... Sometimes I wonder if those two have brains... Well, please review! **

**TheCookieNinja: I'M THE COOKIE MONSTUH AND I'M GONNA EATCH YOU UP!**

**Soul: SOMEONE HEEEELP MEEE! *runs***

**TheCookieNinja: *chases* BWUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!**

* * *

><p>~AUTHOR'S NOTE: Alright, hey it's me thecookieninja just here to say... THAT CHAPTER IS HERE AND OVERWITH! NOW, THE NEXT! :D oh, and I'll try my best to update as soon as I possibly and most certainly can! Thanks to all who read this! :D KABOOM!~<p> 


	4. Awwww

~WAHAHAHAHA! Here comes the fourth chapter of the story! :D Now let's see… What will happen next? Oh, I have no idea… maybe we should read it! xD~ I DON"T KNOW SOULEATER, cuz if I did, o.O well, things would definitely be different….~

* * *

><p><strong>Soul: *KoD on the ground*<strong>

**Maka: _ I take it you got him….**

**TheCookieNinja: BOOYAAA! Take that! Uhh… Umm… ^-^ll sorry everyone who had to see that! Ummm… Here's chapter four! *throws a smoke bomb and vanishes***

**Soul: *is conscious* P-please….r-review….. or… she'll completely k-kill me… *falls back to being unconscious***

* * *

><p>Tsubaki: Aww, Kid! Who knew you were such a sweety?<p>

Patty: Hey! What about me! I distracted everyone with MY congaline! *crosses her arms* Hmphf!

Tsubaki: Oh! And how could I forget about his amazingly awesome sidekick Patty?

Patty: Yay! :D *goes off and dances*

Kid: o.O well then…. I guess I'll go dance with her…. *walks away*

Liz: I can't believe those two planned that and didn't even let ME in on it! Out of all people he chose to tell PATTY!

Tsubaki: Well, you do have a habit of not being able to keep secrets Liz…

Liz: w-! *sighs* I can't argue with that…

Tsubaki: Hey, have you seen Black*Star? O_O

Liz: Actually no… Not since his idiot self couldn't comprehend what happened a bit ago…

~Meanwhile~

*Black*Star had taken off when no one noticed to go spy on Soul and Maka*

Soul: _Dammit…I can't find her anywhere… I guess I really screwed up big this time but I don't know why… And why the hell did Kid say I was messing around with Blaire? Ugh, my head hurts… I feel like I have a hangover… Oh shiiit! Was I drinking!_

*he is walking past the park and spots a dark figure gently swinging to and fro on a swing* M-maka….?

Maka: Go away and leave me alone. *her voice sounded a bit funny because of her crying*

Soul: Maka, I'm sorry for getting drunk… Again… It was uncool of me… Plus, I won't leave my meister out here alone…

Maka: *she was silent for a moment* I guess I can forgive you… It was my fault anyway…

Soul: *looked her in the eyes and smiled softly at her* It wasn't just your fault you know… *he said softly while wiping the tears from her eyes*

Maka: *she looked back into his eyes* S-soul?

Soul: You know… the moonlight makes it seem like your glowing…

Maka: *she blushed a bit*

Soul: *kisses her gently and passionately*

Maka: *her face turned a bright red* Soul? W-what was that?

Soul: *he blushed slightly* Uhh… Sorry Maka….

Black*Star: *in a tree watching AND videotaping* YAHOO!

Maka&Soul: Huh? *look around*

Maka: Umm…. *hugs Soul* It took you long enough to kiss me… *she smiled*

Soul: *he grinned his famous smile and hugged her back*

*Some mysterious way, the whole gang was hiding in the tree with Black*Star*

Soul: Maka… I love you…

Maka: I love you too, Soul…

All who are in the tree: AWWWW!

Maka&Soul: WHAT THE HELL! *sees everyone in the tree*

Kid: Well, I believe we have been spotted!

Liz: *crying* That was just so heartwarming and romantically beautiful! *sob sob*

Patty: *offering Liz a box of tissues*

Black*Star: And now… I HAVE BLACKMAIL MATERIAL! D

Maka: -_-….. Maaaakaa…..

Soul: Now you've done it Black*Star…

Black*Star: wh-

Maka: CHOP!

Black*Star: *gets hit in head with a book and falls to the ground unconscious*

Soul: Well, LET'S ALL PARTAAY!

Black*Star: *up and conscious* YAAHOOO! I'M IN! _Now… to post this video on youtube…._

~And they all went back to party! Well, Patty and Black*Star were uploading the video while the others were all partying…. ~

* * *

><p><strong>TheCookieNinja: HA! That's the end of that short little story folks! :D If you hated it, please do tell me! I would LOVE to hear about it!<strong>

**Maka: She's only kidding... _-_ She would actually be devastated and probably go do something irrational...**

**TheCookieNinja: Ah! Maka! Don't tell them that! It's THEIR opinion that matters!**

**Black*Star: *runs past* GAAAHHH!**

**Soul: BLACK*STAR! | I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR POSTING THAT!**

**Patty: *laughs maniacally* D**

**Maka&TheCookieNinja: o.O uhh... PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
